Golden Star
by Naluforever632
Summary: It had been 2 years after Lucy left the guild. After Lissanna came back Lucy felt lonely and weak. She decided to leave for a short while. Now she's back, the smae old Lucy, but somthing has changed. This is a NaLu.
1. The Golden Star

It had been 2 years after Lucy left the guild. After Lissanna came back Lucy felt lonely and weak. She decided to leave for a short while. Now she's back. This is a NaLu.

**_At the Guild_**

"Ughhh… I miss Lucy," Natsu said dragging on his words.

"Shut up Natsu!" Erza and Gray yelled in unison, "we all miss her."

"Well now I'm on you team, so you have nothing to be upset about," Lissanna said.

"Whatever…" Natsu replied, annoying Lissanna. She wanted attention, she didn't hate Lucy, in fact she admired her for being so good to her friends, but she admitted to herself, she was jealous.

"Hey Guys, you'll never guess what," Levy screamed as she ran into the guild. The blue haired mage who was usually quiet eagerly awaited everyone's attention. "There is a new mage in town, who has heard of the _Golden Star._"

"Ooh Ooh, I have," half the guild yelled.

"Well she's here in Magnolia," Levy explained. The Golden Star had become a well-known mage, but the craziest part was that no one had ever seen her face. She was extremely mysterious, but one thing they did know was that she had long golden hair.

"I wonder how strong she is," Natsu yelled, a smile growing on his face, "I gonna go find her then fight." Before Natsu could move, a golden light appeared by the doorway.

"Well, well, you're a bit too late to come find me, now aren't you," a gorgeous women with long golden hair down to her waist said with a big smile on her face. Her deep brown chocolate eyes gleamed. "I'm back… Fairy Tail!"


	2. Lucy is Back

**By the way, this takes place before the Grand Magic Games. **

* * *

**At The Guild**

Everyone's eyes widened as they began to realize who had spoken. They turned towards the door to see a girl with long golden hair reaching to her waist. Her brown chocolate eyes could melt anyone's heart. She smiled at everyone and gave a little wave.

"Hey guys I'm back," she said, "What's up!"

"… LUUUCYY!" the whole guild screamed. They ran towards her with their arms wide open. Lucy gladly accepted the hugs, her smile as bud as Natsu's. The funny thing was that Natsu was the only one who didn't hug her. Instead he stood at the back of the guild, tears brimming in his eyes.

"… Lucy," he stated in a hushed whisper.

Everyone stepped back "… Natsu," Lucy said just as quietly.

"FIGHT ME!," Natsu yelled. Everyone sweat dropped at his comment. Lucy quickly regained her composure, while Natsu began to charge at her. The other guild members quickly moved away, but Lucy just stood there. As Natsu readied his punch Lucy's grin faded into a smaller smile. As Natsu's fist was about to make contact with Lucy, she quickly dodged and punched him in the gut sending him flying through the roof of Fairy Tail. The Guild members stood mouths wide open, while Lucy's smile grew back again.

"I'll catch up with you guys later I'm going to talk to Master Makarov," stated Lucy leaving the guild still dumbstruck.

* * *

**In Makarov's Office**

"Hello, Master are you in here," Lucy asked

"… Lucy, is that you," Makarov asked.

"Yes Master, I have a request, I want to rejoin Fairy Tail!"

"Of course, were do you want your guild mark?"

"Same place as last time, on my hand in pink!"

As Lucy walked outside the office to talk to her friend, Natsu fell right back through the ceiling. Natsu's hair was in a wild mess, and he had this huge grin on his face. "Woooaaah, where did you learn that," he yelled his grin growing larger the second.

"Alrighty then, its story time."

* * *

**In The Past**

Lucy had decided to leave the guild for some time so she could grow stronger.

Lucy walked down the street, heading towards the library. She had just left Fairy Tail, but before she left Magnolia to train, she decided to head to the Library and pick up some books. One book in particular caught her eye. It was about celestial mages. She opened the book and inside a small slot on the book cover was a pink and gold bracelet. Lucy tried it on and instantly felt magically drained.

"Whoa," she stated as she took it off. "This must be a magic limiter." For those who don't know, a magic limiter is a charm or piece of jewelry used for powerful mages who didn't want there magic to seep out. But when used on a weak or average mage it caused the person to get extremely tired. Lucy flipped through the pages. There were thousands of spells. She stopped on the page titled Urano Metria. Her eyes skimmed the page. The book read that Urano Metria was only half as power full when preformed with two people. "That's good to know, I should remember that."

Lucy checked the book out of the Library and kept it with her. Over a two year time period she learned most of the spells, and was able to perfect them. She had also gained many powers, one of witch included super strength, if you were wondering how she punched Natsu. Lucy had actually become very strong indeed. She couldn't kick down a building, but she could break down a wall if she needed to. Oh, and her Lucy Kick, well lets just say it had become quite deadly.

**Back to Present Time**

"Yup, so that's what happened." Lucy said, still smiling.

"That's amazing," Erza stated, "you must be quite strong now."

"Hey, now that Team Natsu is reunited, lets take a mission," Gray said.

"Of course," Lucy said." She felt Natsu creeping up behind her and she gave him her famous Lucy Kick. "But we should wait for tomorrow, Natsu won't be waking up for a while."

"Fight me…" Natsu mumbled in his sleep. Yet again everyone sweat dropped, but Lucy was glad to be back.

Nobody noticed the pink and gold bracelet arout her wrist but Master Makarov.

* * *

**Oh my God. I honestly was writing this for fun but when I saw someone had actually read it my heart basically exploded. If people want me to keep updating I will, but that depends on my ratings. Thank You!**


	3. Mission Time

**In The Morning**

Lucy had woken up and was making her way towards the guild. She had decided to wear her usual _Golden Star _outfit. It consisted of a golden cloak. On the inside she wore a white shirt with a black belt and jean shorts. She opened the doors to the guild and made her way to the request board. While she scanned the board Erza spotted her at walked over.

"Hey Lucy," Erza said, "are you ready for the mission?"

"Yup, the last time I fought was when I was destroying this dark guild!"

"Wait, all by yourself!"

"Yup," Lucy replied with the same grin on her face. Natsu ran in with a small lump on his head. He was holding a request in his hands witch Lucy assumed he had picked the day before. The request was to stop a dark guild from stealing priceless artifacts from a museum nearby. "_Why in the word would you build a museum next to a dark guild, these guys must be screaming for someone to steal it," _Lucy though shaking her head. Once everyone had gotten caught up with the mission, Team Natsu left.

* * *

**At The Dark Guild**

Lucy and the rest of the team were smiling their faces off.

"Alright, lets go," Natsu, yelled, while kicking down the doors. "Fire Dragon Roar!" Lucy pulled out her whip jumping into action. Once the fire cleared and Lucy was visible the Dark Guild members spotted her.

"Everyone, back away, it's the _Golden Star_," one of them screamed. Team Natsu hadn't realized how famous Lucy had become. Lucy disregarded the comment from the guild member and continued to charge. She put away her whip and her fists began to glow a golden yellow.

"Celestial punch!" Lucy yelled. She punched one of the guild members in the face and he flew through the air crashing into several others. Her hand reached to her belt were her celestial keys hung She pulled out a key and yelled, "Open gate of the stars, ACE!" A young man appeared before Lucy wearing a black shirt and jeans. "Lend me some stars please," Lucy said. He handed her small stars.

"I shall see you later then," said Ace, "bye Lucy."

"Alright," Lucy said as she crushed the stars in her hands with her super strength. "Star power," she said. Her hands began to glow with a blue. The stars, when crushed, were just normal dust, but in the hands of a powerful Celestial mage, it could be deadly. The dust was being fueled by Lucy's magic. Lucy formed and x with her arms, and released the x, golden blue waves flew through the air, knocking out the remaining guild members. Team Natsu was surprised, Lucy had basically taken out the whole guild, not counting the 5 people Natsu got. They retuned to the museum and collected the money.

* * *

**Back At The Guild**

When team Natsu walked back in, they realized that everyone was crowding around Master Makarov.

"Ahh, there you are. Now I can make my announcement," the Master said. "We will be entering the Grand Magic Games, and this years we will be sending 2 teams. Team A will consist of Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfelia, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, and Wendy Marvell. Team B will consist of Mystogen, Juvia, Gajeel, Mira, and Laxus.

"Yayy!" Lucy screamed, "This will be so much fun." The guild sweat dropped, but the truth was, they were glad that Lucy hadn't changed at all. She was still the same Lucy they had known before, except she could beat the life out of Natsu.

Master Makarov had been hesitant to allow Lucy in the games. If the book she had found and the book that he was thinking about were one and the same, then Lucy was more powerful than him. If her bracelet were to break her power would be unleashed. He had to do everything in his power to keep that from happening. Lucy was after all the _Golden Star._

* * *

**This is actually my first real fanfic. I have another story, but I'm not actually writing it right now. If I do end up finishing this one though I will continue with the other one. So do you guys like Lucy's powers? Please reveiw. Thanks.**


	4. Lucy vs Flare

**In this story, Wendy never disappeared and is present through the whole games. So Elfman isn't participating.**

* * *

**At The Grand Magic Games**

A giant pumpkin man greeted all the guilds as he floated above the city. The first challenge was the Sky Labyrinth. Lucy immediately new what spell to cast.

"Sparks," Lucy whispered as a glowing light appeared in her palm and began to float of. "Everyone, follow that light she yelled." Team Natsu plus Wendy didn't spend anytime arguing and followed Lucy's instructions. Lucy's spell led them directly to center. Fairy Tale made it just on time. The guilds that passed the first challenge in time were Fairy Tail Team A, Fairy Tail Team B, Sabertooth, Lamina Scales, Mermaid Heel, Raven Tail, Blue Pegasus, and Quarto Cerberus.

* * *

**Lucy's Match**

Lucy was up against Raven Tail's Flare Corona.

"Good luck," Lucy said giving Flare a genuine smile. Flare didn't respond, but she was thinking how crazy Lucy must be to be smiling at a time like this.

"You too," Flare stating giving off an evil smirk. She smiled wildly, but not genuinely. At the sound of a "GO" Lucy ran towards Flare. She punched her directly in the gut sending her flying back. Flare's smile disappeared and was replaced by a look of pure anger. Not willing to lose to the celestial mage, her hair flew out and began to attack Lucy. Lucy, instead of dodging her hair, grabbed it. She gave a little smile before using her magic strength to rip Flare's hair. Flare screamed in anger her hair whipping wildly around her body. In encircled Lucy into a tight grasp, and began to squeeze her. Lucy gave a determined look and began to glow yellow. A sphere grew around her and pushed off the hair. Once out of the hairgrip she and Flare continued to exchange clashes. Lucy was enjoining herself, Flare was a strong opponent and she enjoyed fighting her, but she knew it was time to end it.

_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._

_All the stars, far and wide..._

_Show me thy appearance..._

_With such shine._

_O Tetrabiblos..._

_I am the ruler of the stars..._

_Aspect became complete..._

_Open thy malevolent gate._

_O 88 Stars of the heaven_

_... _ _Shine!_

**_Urano Metria!_**

Flare's eyes widened in surprise as the attack hit her straight on. She flew up towards the sky unconscious, and on the way down, Lucy ran towards her a caught her just before she could hit the ground. The crowd gasped in amazement that the celestial mage before them carried so much power, and that she even tried to catch Flare after defeating her.

"And the winner is Lucy Heartfilia, of Fairy Tail."

Master Makarov had grown worried during her battle, if her bracelet were to fall off there would be consequences. But instead her bracelet shined brighter than ever, the gold and pink shimmering in the sunlight.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my school break is over so I won't be updating as often. Sorry for a short chapter, I promise it will be longer next time. Thanks!**


	5. A little bit of NaLu

**In The Stands**

Lucy sat down with Natsu while they watched the other matches pass by. Natsu had the same large grin on his face that he always had. Lucy wondered if he had changed while she was gone.

"What are you thinking about, Luce?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, nothing," Lucy said with a smile. "So looks like we are tied with Sabertooth." Natsu's grin grew even larger.

"Don't worry Lucy, I'm gonna beat those Sabertooth losers to a pulp," Natsu said. Lucy knew that he could do it, especially her. The two years she had spent away from the guild really made her sad. After she left, Lissana had replaced Lucy, but the moment Lucy had returned, Lucy got her spot back on Team Natsu, and Lissana teamed up with her sister, Mira.

Though, leaving was not all bad. Lucy had become more powerful than any celestial mage ever, the bracelet as proof. If anyone other than her were to wear it for a long period of time, it could easily kill him or her. On the other hand, if Lucy didn't wear the bracelet for a long period of time, her magic would overfill and could kill her as well.

She had gained an immense amount of strength. She had learned how to use her magic to enhance her power. Unfortunately, super strength was only for celestial mages. She had learned spells like "Star Sphere", the one she used to block Flare's hair, and "Sparks," the one that was used to get through the maze. She loved to use "Celestial Punch," a move she had created herself, using Loke's regulus punch as inspiration. Then there was her very favorite move, one that was known all around Fiore, "The Lucy Kick." There were still secrets of her past that bugged her. Like X777, what did it mean? Did her mother have something to do with the dragon's disappearance?

While lost in thought someone poked at her cheek. She looked up to see Natsu staring right at her.

"Ahh," she yelled when she noticed how close he was. He just laughed.

"Ya know _Lucy,_ I really missed you," Natsu said with a bit of pink on his cheeks. Lucy was shocked to hear Natsu call her _Lucy _and not Luce. She smiled.

"Natsu… you really haven't changed at all.

"Is that bad?!" Natsu said, worried.

Lucy laughed, "No… not at all."

* * *

**This is just a little side story becuase my chapters are so short. Thanks.**


End file.
